User talk:Nightfall101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Wild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Night shine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Night shine (Talk) 06:35, April 21, 2010 Re: Hey!! Welcome! We should try getting more users to join. Do you think you could help me make some more pages? Such as NightClan camp, hunting grounds dens etc. I added you as an apprentice for PCA. Once the warrior blanks are approved we can actually start! I made pages for your two cats. Just add any info you want. --Nightshine{ 21:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can be the medicine cat. On the forbidden love rule, underneath it states that if they want to have a medicine cat forbidden love they should tell me first. On my talk page or on the IRC. I meant that a cat cannot cheat on their other mate, and if they do switch mates then it has to be for a legitimate reason. Thanks for all the work you've done! I'm going to add you as an admin. I'll start working on making SunClan pages.--Nightshine{ 03:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I list Lunarshine as Nightstar's previous apprentice?--Nightshine{ 04:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Did Maplefern ask you to add Birdfeather? She should have asked me first. Just tell her that next time.--Nightshine{ 22:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) She can keep Birdfeather for now. It's just that she hasn't made any edits to this wiki. It's fine. :3--Nightshine{ 23:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you think you could help me with the charcat template? The words are too far to the right. Go here to see it. It looks fine on that page but not on the character articles.--Nightshine{ 02:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Do they? To me the words looks too far to the right.--Nightshine{ 02:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks!--Nightshine{ 02:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Mousepaw Sorry about this, I created Mousepaw and I sort of wanted to make her charart.--Nightshine{ 06:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course! I'll re-upload them now--Nightshine{ 07:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll add in Heatherfall now--Nightshine{ 06:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not sure. We should wait for a little while longer until more members join or more cats are made to be in SunClan.--Nightshine{ 06:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join Sunclan as Wolfsong- a silver tabby she-cat? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 02:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sounds great! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 16:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) SunClan Join I'd like to join SunClan as: #Leofur: A silver and grey tabby she-cat with happy blue-green eyes. #Shrewpaw: Cream tabby tom with a white belly and muzzle. Amber eyes. Warrior name: Shrewtalon. Thanks Nightfall! --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh right. :/ Then... Scorchfur: Brown tom with black markings and amber eyes. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join Sunclan as Dovepaw -a gray she-cat with dark blue eyesFrostyness 04:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Join Can you delete Shrewpaw from SunClan and may I have one warrior in the Clan? Fogstrike: 'Pale grey tabby tom with a darker belly, chest and paws, with amber eyes. Role played by Fawny Thanks, --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o]][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 20:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Make my cats please Can you make Blossomkit,Badgerkit,Birdnose and Wildmask oh and also can Wildmask be evil??Oh thanks so i can edit his page :3 also how do you roleplay?? Adderpaw 08:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC)